The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to a registration control system in an electronic cash register.
Generally, a plurality of function keys must be actuated to conduct the registration operation related to one customer. On the other hand, a set of keys are frequently used in a predetermined order to conduct the registration operation in a specific store. If the registration operation of the above-mentioned set of keys are automatically carried out in the predetermined order upon actuation of a lesser number of keys, for example, only one key, the registration operation will become easy.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel registration control system in an electronic cash register.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic cash register wherein the registration operation of a plurality of function keys are automatically conducted in a predetermined order when a single function key is actuated.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, an operation sequence memory system is provided. A desired operation sequence related to a set of function keys is preset in the operation sequence memory system. When an automatic registration instruction key is actuated, the operation sequence stored in the operation sequence memory system is automatically executed so that the registration operation related to a plurality of articles is automatically conducted in accordance with the operation sequence stored in the operation sequence memory system.